A new love, a new life
by m3otoko
Summary: Batou and Motoko decide to start a relationship together after her return to section 9. But one day; when Motoko starts having strange pains; she goes to see a nurse for advice...What she finds will change both batou's and her lives forever.


Set after Solid State Society, about Motoko's return to Section 9.

**Prologue**

**A lot has changed since I returned to Section 9. There are more recruits, there has been some building work done to the place and my teammates have become... older and they all look a bit more experienced, Even Batou who was always so happy and care free has become more serious, but his love for me still stays the same. After the night we spent together, we decided that that was it – that we were going to start a relationship together, but we also agreed that we were going to take things slowly...but one faithful night, just a few weeks after I returned to the team...something happened, something that I never thought would, something that would change mine and Batou's lives forever, something...magical.**

I awoke one morning at 5:30a.m in Batou's arms (as usual) but I felt really uncomfortable and I was perspiring quite a lot. I yawned and stretched and wriggled about but I still couldn't get comfy, it was very strange, I knew it couldn't be the bed because it was a very soft mattress. I gave up in the end and decided to get up since I was awake.

Later that afternoon, at Section 9 HQ, I was sorting through paperwork when I felt something – a sudden pain shot through my whole body. I couldn't describe it. It was quick, but painful; I stood up slowly and went to the rest room. I sat down in one of the cubicles and looked down my trousers, it wasn't female pains (if you know what I mean) and I couldn't see anything that could've caused the pain.

The pains carried on all day. No one noticed because, I didn't show that I WAS in pain, but I was and it was getting really bad, so I sneaked out without anyone noticing and drove myself to the hospital where one of my closest friends worked.

I parked outside the hospital with all these thoughts swimming around in my head. Thoughts like "Is someone messing with me?" and "is it that dreaded time of the month?" Well there was only one way to find out, and that was to ask for advice.

At the reception I described the pain to the nurse (my friend) and asked if she could help me. She thought for a moment and looked at me quite anxiously. "I don't like the sound of this" she said worryingly "take a seat and I'll find a room for us"

I spent an hour being examined, having my blood pressure done and even having an x-ray until finally the nurse decided to give me an ultra sound and what she found shocked her. I looked at her anxiously, I was shaking.

"What is it" I said. The nurse looked at me and giggled.

"Congratulations Motoko" she smiled "you're pregnant" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"PREGNANT!?" I yelled

"I'm afraid so" sighed the nurse. "You see, those pains you were having were early pregnany pains. its just the baby telling you that its there."

Pregnant? How could I be, I'm a cyborg. Cyborgs can't become pregnant...can they? I was Speechless; I didn't know whether I was happy about this or upset.

Later that night, while me and Batou were in bed, getting ready for some...let's just say special time together, I was quietly lying facing away from him. I didn't say anything to him all day since finding out the news that I was carrying a little life inside of me.

"Major," asked Batou "Are you okay? You haven't said anything all day...are you alright? I didn't respond straight away, I just lay there until I summed up the strength to roll over onto his side of the bed. I stared at him and a tear rolled down my cheek. Batou (being Batou) noticed the tear straight away and was quick to comfort me, so he wrapped his whole body around mine.

"What is it Major" he cried "What's the matter?" again; I didn't reply straight away, I just lay there like a dead person. The feelings I were having at that moment were mixed, because I was still shocked about the news, and I was also quite upset with the fact that I WAS pregnant. Then I took a deep breath, and looked sadly up at him.

"I'm pregnant" I said quietly, my heart pounded.

"What..." replied Batou, looking a little confused.

"I said I'm pregnant," I said again a little louder. Silence loomed in the room. I was shaking in Batou's arms, thoughts were once again swimming around in my head. I felt like crying – but couldn't. Then suddenly I felt Batou squeezing me even tighter, and I never thought that Batou would ever want to hurt me, but he WAS squeezing me really tight.

"He hates me" I thought to myself but then, I felt something else, it was his lips gently touching the top of my head.

"Major," he smiled "I'm so happy, this is what I've longed for so long...a family."

A family? This is what he was longing for? (I didn't even think that he was longing for anything) I looked into his silver, eyes which stared back with joy.

And so, we snuggled up to each other and soon we were fast asleep, dreaming about our new baby, our little creation that we made.

**Epilogue **

**The weeks have gone by really quickly since finding out I was pregnant. I often see young mothers with their little ones in the park, and I think to myself "that's me in just a few months time" I sometimes wonder if my maternal instincts will kick in, or if I have any. Will it be spoilt rotten like most babies who are well off? Will it a boy or a girl? And most important of all – Will I change in anyway? Well we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**

**FIN**

**Hope you enjoyed ^_^ Please feel free to comment or ask me any questions. **


End file.
